The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Bunkest Scouts
"Bunkest Scouts" is the nineteenth episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis The Bunkmates form a scout group and go on a camping trip. Hilarity enuses. Transcript Narrator: Ah, Bikini Bott-, err I mean ze Bunkest! Shit! Moch: ...I feel like camping today! Moon Snail: Cool. ...Why? Moch: I dunno. Just randomly felt the urge to go camping. Moon Snail: Okay? Well, I won't object, but I found it a bit strange and- Moch: Random? Moon Snail: ...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Madi: '''I just heard you guys say that you were going camping! I'd love to come along! Maybe some of my Pokemon are gonna come along! '''Moch: What Pokemon are you gonna bring? Madi: '''Gust, Ursa, Zippity DoDa, and Exploud! I've already got my belt on! '''Ivy: Did you say we were camping? I’ll get some of my roommates! (Ivy runs to her room) Ivy (O.S): Manic, Pinto, Violet, Scrounger, Reflex! We’re going camping! Tornadospeed: I'd love to go camping, but you guys remember what happened last time, right? (Cutaway shot to a massive raging forest fire, and Madi's Charizard, Charlie looking really guilty) Madi: '''You are never going on a camping trip again! (Cut back to the Bunkest) '''Moch: Relax! This time, we're gonna make fire the old-fashioned way, with sticks and rocks! Tornadospeed: That doesn't make me feel any better. BJ: How about we go somewhere scenic? Flametail: I was thinking somewhere more segregated. Like, maybe out in the meadows. Tornadospeed: Wait! I know the idea. This is gonna blow all of you people's minds! Madi: What? Tornadospeed: Camp Kidney! (Everyone cheers in agreement) Pixel: Guys, how 'bout we build a new Random-ness Wiki Van to get us to Camp Kidney? Phineas: The new and improved Random-ness Wiki Van is complete! (Excited murmuring) Pixel: Alright, let's go! Tornadospeed: Wait! Aren't we gonna pack? Moch: I actually packed while Phineas and Ferb were building the New Random-ness Wiki Van! Check it out. (presents huge camping backpack full of stuff) Tornadospeed: Whoa, real shit? Moch: I got everything we need! I have enough tents to hold all of us, extra comfy sleeping bags, plenty of food and water, all the toiletries we need, you name it. Moon Snail: That looks heavy. Moch: No worries, I work out. Madi: Alright, let's go! (Everyone gets in the New Random-ness Wiki Van) BJ: I'll drive. BJ: Alright, we're here! (The van pulls up to the entrance of Camp Kidney) (Slinkman appears and walks up to the driver's window) Slinkman: What is this? Who are you? Ace: We're campers! Slinkman: Campers, eh? Well sorry, but this camp is for Bean Scouts only. BJ: I object. Slinkman: No objections. If you're not Bean Scouts, you can't be here. I don't get paid enough to deal with this. (walks away) Pixel: Well fine! We'll make our own scout group! Ace: That's a neat idea, actually. Moon Snail: Yeah! We can do cool stuff and earn patches! (General murmurs of agreement) BJ: Alright, let's go drive into the woods then. (The Van drives off) Tornadospeed: You know, I'm glad we didn't get into Camp Kidney. Now we can camp in the woods, like true warriors of the wilderness. Madi: And I'm excited to be a scout and do cool scout stuff! Maybe it might feel like home for Ursa! Right, Ursa? Ursa: Ursaring! Moch: It just to happens that I brought specially-fitted scout uniforms for everyone, and boxes pull of patches we can earn! Moon Snail: That's convenient. Violet: You said it. Pinto: Great! I’m ready to camp! Ace: Wait, who's going to be our scoutmaster? (Robbie Rotten appears) Robbie Rotten: I will! Madi: '''Okay...you know what? You should be our scoutmaster. '''Robbie Rotten: Yes! thank you, young lady! Moon Snail: Now that we have a scoutmaster, let's do this trip! (Moon Snail, Robbie Rotten, Madi and Ivy sing "Bunkest Scouts") BJ: This looks like a good spot. (Parks the van) (Everyone shuffles out of the van) Robbie Rotten: Alright! Everyone got their uniforms on? (Literally no one has their uniform on) Robbie Rotten: Just put them on over your normal clothes. We need to move on to our first order of business. (People put their uniforms on) Violet: This is not my style. Do I have to wear it? Ivy: I know you don’t like it, but look at Scrounger and Reflex! Theyre doing just fine! (Violet sighs.) Robbie Rotten: As scoutmaster, I am in charge of awarding patches! And the first patch, the Tent Pitching Patch, will be awarded to everyone who helps put up all the tents! Moch: (Puts down pack and takes out all the tents) Robbie Rotten: The second patch, the "Pokemon Control" patch will be award to whoever keeps control of their Pokemon! Moon Snail: Does this count us? Robbie Rotten: Hmm... Nah, only Madi's Pokemon. The third patch, the "Hot Stuff" patch will be awarded to whoever can start a campfire fastest, and the fourth is "Surviving Your Wilderness Fear" patch! Flametail: Easy! (Sets up sticks and shoots flames at them, starting a campfire) Tornadospeed: I thought we agreed to use sticks and rocks! Flametail: Sorry dude, there're patches at stake now. Tornadospeed: Robbie, you gotta cool it with the patches. We haven't even set up the tents yet! Moch: (struggling to pitch a tent) I'm working on it! Robbie Rotten: And I need a co-scoutmaster! Madi: How about me? Robbie Rotten: Okay then. I'll prepare more patches. Bob: Hey, can Moch and I get some help with the tents? Ace: Oh yeah, sure. (The campers gather around a messy bundled-up tent) Moon Snail: Did you bring the instructions, Moch? Moch: Oh, sure, they're around here somewhere. Uhhhh (digs through the huge camping bag for a while) Tornadospeed: I don't know a single thing about tents. Ace: Hey, that tree over there's on fire. (Everyone looks at the tree, which is on fire, and Flametail is hiding behind a rock) Tornadospeed: Oh, goddamnit. (Gust throws a bucket of water onto the flaming tree and puts the fire out.) Ace: Thanks, Gust! Gust: Beautifly! Robbie Rotten: Annoying Cartoon Network characters! Stealing my thunder! Moch: Ah! Here it is! *Tosses the manual over to Ace* Ace: Thanks, Moch. Let's see... (Tent building montage. The campers work together to build all the tents.) Robbie Rotten: I am pleased to announce that everyone here gets a Tent Pitching Patch for their excellent tent pitching work! (Madi hands each camper a patch. There are cheers and high fives all around.) Madi: It seems to be getting dark. It's time to build a fire. And just to be safe, we're only going to build one fire, and we'll award the "Hot Stuff" Patch to everyone who helps. Tornadospeed: I'll go look for some firewood. We'll probably need a few more folks looking elsewhere, too. Bob: I'll go. Ace: Me, too. Scrounger: I can go as well. Madi: Be careful not to get lost! (Tornadospeed, Bob, Ace and Scrounger all set out in different directions) Pixel: Now what? BJ: We should probably arrange some rocks in a circle. You know, like a campfire. Flametail: (Holding a big armful of rocks) Oh, I've actually been collecting big rocks this whole time. (Dumps them on the ground in front of him) Bob: (Walks back into camp with an armful of branches) I'm back. Moon Snail: Sweet. Toss those in that rock circle there. (Tornadospeed, Ace And Scrounger come back and add their wood to the pile) (Cut to Madi and Robbie Rotten. Madi is doing a dance and taps Robbie Rotten's leg.) Madi: Er...Robbie? Robbie Rotten: Yes? Madi: I really need the toilet! Robbie Rotten: There's no indoor plumbing around here. Madi: I don't understand why. (Robbie Rotten gives Madi toilet paper and points to a bush.) Robbie Rotten: Behind there. It's private. Madi: (thinking) I'm so scared. What if a wild Joltik crawls up my ass and shocks me, or what if a Nuzleaf jumps out and startles me? Madi: I'm afraid, but okay... Robbie Rotten: Don't worry, you'll be fine. (Madi reluctantly walks behind the bush with the toilet paper) Madi: I can do this. Everything will be fine. Deep breaths. (Cut back to the other campers, gathered around the campfire) Flametail: Can I light the fire? Moch: Wait, I got this. (smacks some rocks together a bunch of times) BJ: I know what to do. Does anyone have a mixtape? Madi: (emerges from behind the bush triumphantly) Hey guys! I conquered by wilderness fear! (People clap and say "congratulations") Robbie Rotten: I guess I owe you that patch, huh? Madi: Yes, yes you do. Pixel: (whispering) Hand over the patch... (Robbie Rotten passes over the patch to Madi. Madi sticks it on her sash.) (People clap and say "congratulations") Pixel: She seriously got a patch for peeing in the woods? Tornadospeed: We can get a patch for peeing in the woods? Hell yeah! (Runs into some bushes) Madi: Only if it’s your wilderness fear! (Moon Snail and Reflex are at a lake. Moon Snail grabs a fish out of it.) Moon Snail: Hoo, this is a big one! This has to be worth a patch! (Runs back to the camp with Reflex) Lookie here! I got a big fish! Madi: Holy moly! That is really big! Nice catch! Moon Snail: Is there a patch for a catch this big? Robbie Rotten: Let me check the Big Book of Scout Patches! (Picks up a huge hardback manual and starts flipping through it). A-ha! Moon Snail, your patch is awarded. (Robbie Rotten gives Moon Snail the patch. Moon Snail sticks it onto his sash.) Madi: I packed the s'mores items! We're gonna make s'mores! Flametail: Oh hell yeah! S'mores are my favorite part of camping! Tornadospeed: And we just got the campfire set up! Ace: Yeah! Let's enjoy some s'mores! (Everyone sits by the fire. Several campers affix some marshmallows to skewers and start roasting them.) Moon Snail: Hey guys, we're about to eat some s'mores here. Madi: (takes her Pokemon from out of their Poke Balls) You want s'mores, guys? Gust: Beautifly, Beautifly, Beau! Exploud: Exploud! Ursa: Ursaring, ursa! Zippity DoDa: Electabuzz! Madi: Okay! (Madi tosses the s'mores to her Pokemon, and they catch them.) Moon Snail: Hey, these are great! May I have some more? ...Oooh, that's why they're called that. Jasmine: Don't eat too many! Don't wanna get bad health! Robbie Rotten: Ha! Don't listen to her! Eat as many as your little Zangoose mouth can handle! Moon Snail: Just a couple more. Robbie Rotten: How about a couple dozen more? Moon Snail: Yeesh. That sounds like too much to handle. Robbie Rotten: You're weak. *Tosses two s'mores over to Moon Snail* Madi: (with smore in her mouth) This is my third one. Manic: Bro, these are amazing! Reflex: You can say that agian! Violet: (With a s’more in her mouth) You know, I thought I would hate camping, but this is great! Ivy: (With Pinto on her lap) I knew you would like this! BJ: Yum! Robbie Rotten: Well, it's near bedtime... EVERYBODY GO TO BED. Moon Snail: Good. I'm gonna need a reeeeaaalll good rest. Reflex: Night guys! (Everyone goes to bed.) (Cut to outside the tents) Madi: We're going to have a good day today! Pixel: Oh, good. What's for breakfast? Moon Snail: What are our options? Madi: We could drive to the nearest Waffle House? Moch: What? We're camping! We can't eat at Waffle House! Tornadospeed: Their waffles are gross anyway. Madi: How about... McDonald's? Moch: No! Madi: I don’t like McDonald’s anyway. Moon Snail: Well, why not we go fishing, and just cook and eat the things we catch? Flametail: Hmm... Not very breakfast-y... Moon Snail: Not like we have a lot of options. Robbie Rotten: Alright! We're going fishing! Grab your gear! Whoever catches the most fish before breakfast time gets the next patch! Violet: Can I sit out on this? Robbie Rotten: Sure! Tornadospeed: Oh, it's on for that patch. Ivy: Challenge accepted! (Everyone starts fishing.) Madi: Come on, you guys, fish! (Ursa grabs multiple fish) Ursa: Ursaring! (eats some of the fish) Pixel: Hey! Same some for everyone else! Scrounger: Pixel’s right! Save some, Ursa! (Ursa puts some of the fish in the basket.) (Zippity DoDa electrocutes some of the water with a thunder punch, killing multipile fish) (The gang keeps fishing until the time's up) Robbie Rotten: Time's up! (They keep fishing) Robbie Rotten: Time's... up. (They still keep fishing) Robbie Rotten: THE TIME IS UP! (They continue to fish.) Robbie Rotten: THE TIME IS- OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! (Pulls out an airhorn and blares it, causing everyone to stop fishing) Now... (Cut to the gang rounded up with boxes of fish next to them.) Robbie Rotten: And the winner is... (Checks and sees everyone has caught literally the exact same amount of fish) ...Uh-oh. Madi: Hmm... maybe the person who caught the biggest fish can win the patch. Pixel: I did. Robbie Rotten: Pixel wins the "Go Fish!" patch! Tornadospeed: (Looks into the camera like he's on The Office) Moon Snail: That's so dumb! Ivy: It ain’t fair! Robbie Rotten: You keep telling yourself that. Anyway, enjoy your breakfast! (Enters his cabin) (Robbie Rotten walks out and sees Ursa and Flametail fighting over a fish.) Flametail: That fish is mine, you stupid bear! Ursa: Ursaring, Ursa! (Ursa attempts to slash Flametail across the face, but she misses.) Robbie Rotten: What the hell!? Why is everyone fighting all of a sudden!? (Moon Snail and Tornadospeed are crawling up a mountain, both bruised and bloody) Moon Snail: I... Will... Win... That... Patch! Tornadospeed: Not... on my... watch... *wheeze* Ace: Ever since you decided to give Pixel that patch, everyone's been fighting like wild dogs for more patches of their own. Robbie Rotten: That's freaky... I love it! Carry on! Ace: What? No! You can't do that! You're the scoutmaster! (Zippity DoDa wrestles Ursa away from Flametail) Robbie Rotten: Eh, none of my business. (Sits down and eats a slice of cake) (Manic and Moon Snail’s are seen fighting.) Manic: I’M getting that patch! Moon Snail: Over my dead body! (Ivy, Violet, Scrounger and Reflex are seen wrestling; All four of them covered in bruises.) Violet: This is all your fault, Ivy! YOU brought me here, and I didnt want to come! Scrounger: Ivy’s fault? You came no matter what! Reflex: Well, I’M gonna get the next patch! Violet and Scrounger: No you won’t! (The three dogs run off, trying to get the next patch.) Ace: This is very much your business. You're supposed to keep the campers safe! Robbie Rotten: Not really. I just run this place! (Pixel and Pinto walks up to Robbie with a vexed expression on their faces.) Pixel: You run the place for Cob's sake! You are supposed to intervene when things go out of hand! (Robbie ignores Pixel and continues eating his cake) Pixel: Ugh! Now I wish I just stayed home and helped my roommates finish that shitty home movie we're doing! I'm stuck here witnessing fights and a scoutmaster who can't do his damn job right! Bob: Hey, isn't Madi the co-scoutmaster? Surely she can save us, right? Ace: Where is she, anyway? Pixel: I honestly cannot remember where I saw her last, which is strange, because I have a very good long-term memory. (Cut to Madi sitting in her luxury cabin in the dark watching Rubbadubbers while chaos unfolds outside) Madi: Ahhh... childhood... (Cut back to the chaos unfolding outside) Jasmine: I want that fishing patch! Moch: I NEED THE WILDERNESS SURVIVAL PATCH! Ivy: I’m getting the next patch, and you won’t stop me at all! Pinto: (At the top of her lungs) Everyone, please stop this chaos! (Everyone looks at Pinto) We came here to have fun, and look at us now! We are fighting over useless patches! They mean NOTHING to us! And the number that relates to that: Zilch! Zero! This turned from a nice trip to a full our war! Because Robbie won't do anything to stop this, (Gives an angry glare at Robbie, still eating his slice of cake.) everyone, can we make this up? (Everyone turns to the frightened Pinto.) Everyone sans Robbie Rotten, Ace, Pixel and Madi: No way! Pinto: Well I tried, but everyone shunned me- (Pinto starts to cry.) (Cut to Exploud, Gust, Ursa, and Zippity DoDa fighting.) Ursa: Ursaring, Ursaring, Ursa! (Ursa scares Gust with her scary face. Gust later retaliates by blowing her with his gust.) Gust: Beautifly! (Zippity DoDa shocks Exploud) Zippity DoDa: Electabuzz! Buzz! Buzz! (Exploud then uses his hyper voice and screams at Zippity DoDa, then the latter is frozen by the former's ice beam.) Exploud: Exploud! Jasmine: THIS IS TURNING INSANE! Moon Snail: MADI!!! (Slams on her door) THIS IS GETTING INSANE!!! ...AAH!!! (Runs away as Moch chases him down with a grizzly bear) Pinto: (Knocking on Madi’s door with tears in her eyes) Madi! Get out of that cabin! Everyone’s in danger! Hurry Madi, you’re our only hope! Madi: Fuck! Sounds like everyone's in trouble! (Madi opens the door) Madi: *gasps* EVERYBODY, STOOOOOPPP!!! (Everyone stops fighting and look at Madi) Madi: You guys ruined this camping trip in only a day. And what for? A bunch of glorified pieces of fabric, that's what. This was just supposed to be a fun trip to get some fresh air for a few days, but now it's just a war zone! The point is, this was supposed to be a fun, positive vacation for us all, but this is the polar opposite. I think it would be best for us to resolve it, or go home if we fail to do so. Ace: Y'know, this whole thing was a mistake. Let's all go home. Moon Snail: I'm... sorry. Ivy: We all went to far. Violet: Ivy, forgive me for beating you up earlier. Ace: It's alright. Let's just make sure this never happens again. Now, pack up, everyone. (Everyone walks back to the New Random-ness Wiki Van, taking everything and everyone with them and basically following the Leave No Trace principles) (Pixel is asleep in the back of the van. The van drives over a bumpy spot, and they wake up with their head whacking off the door.) Pixel: Ah! Who goes there! (puts up their fists) Madi: We only hit a bumpy spot. Go back to sleep. Pixel: Okay! (closes their eyes) (We see everyone bummed out from the camp incident. Madi is melting the ice via hair dryer and heating packs to free Zippity DoDa) Gust: (crying) Beautifly... Madi: There, there. Manic: (Crying) All I wanted to do was hang with my roommates! Ace: This weekend is ruined! Pinto: (Sobs) We should of never done this! It became a nice trip to warfare! Reflex: It’s fine Pinto. We DID have a good time before Robbie gave the patch to Pixel. (Everyone looks at Robbie Rotten, angered at him; Pixel and Reflex walk up to him and slap him) Robbie Rotten: Ow! What was that for. Reflex: For being a douchebag counselor! Pinto: Yeah! You didn't stop the chaos! Pixel: (Sticks up 2 middle fingers at Robbie) FUCK YOU MAN! Madi: At least I faced my wilderness fear. But still... Tornadospeed: I never got to fight a bear. Moon Snail: I feel like there's a lesson to be learned here. Tornadospeed: You mean that the pursuit of material possessions ultimately leads to unhappiness and undermines your interpersonal relationships? Moon Snail: Pixel: Yeah, I second that. Ivy: Thirded. Jasmine: I know this trip is gonna have a bit of damage on our relationships overall, but you know what they say... It's gonna be fine! Moon Snail: (Gasp!) Ivy: Jasmine is right, It’s gonna be fine! But next time we go camping can we go to Jeff and Tammy's Puppy and Kitty Pound? (Everyone laughs.) Madi: Sure Ivy. (Everyone sings It's Gonna be Fine) Next Episode Preview Madi: I'm so alone, will I get a date today? Ace: And I have a part with Yakko and stuff. Both: See you next time during "Bunkestine's Day". Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 1